The color of moonlight
by RandomAbadon
Summary: I smiled as I watched her paint uh..whatever she was painting. I had been coming here for the past few seasons and we were already great friends, but would we ever be more? Zany's attempt at romance


**This is a little oneshot I came up with I really like Rune Factory Frontier (and this will be my first story that isn't Clone Wars lol) it's also my attempt at romance, please reveiw! also I found the lack of Raguna/Iris stories distrubing(both of them)**

I smiled as I watched her paint uh..whatever she was painting. I had been coming here for the past few seasons and we were already great friends, but would we ever be more? I leaned against the wall thinking about how I had met this wonderful girl who was my best friend.

~~(Flashback)~~~~~

I had been here for half the spring the weather was fair almost every day, I had fallen into a rhyme of doing things, get up water the crops go to town to socialize a bit, then after a bath I would go fishing until nightfall, the next day I would put the fish I had caught the day before in the bin and the cycle would began again. One morning It rained since I couldn't water my crops I decided to explore a little I went up to Whale island. Whale island was a beautiful place, the earthy caverns criss crossed up and down and waterfalls dotted the inside of the cave, I had never been this deep into the island before and I had explored so much night was falling. I stepped out onto the fin of the whale and gasped. Despite the rain down below the whale it was a field bathed in moonlight. Grass grew up all around and I spotted wild flowers next to a pond that was near a tower. I walked down the hill to get a closer look and I thought I saw a silhouette of a girl watering some of the wild flowers. I opened my mouth to call out but she was gone before I could. I looked around for her and tried the door to the tower but it was locked. Then I saw a small patch of fertile ground in between the tower and the pond. I reached into my bag and found some moonflower seeds I looked at them and thought of the girl and the flowers. I looked up at the stunning moonlight and some part of me just knew I had to plant the flowers here. I came back every day right after I watered my plants in the morning, but I didn't see the mysterious girl anywhere. The last day I knew the flowers would bloom that night, but it was also the day my other plants were to be harvested, I spent most of the day harvesting them and took a bath before I began to make my way to the whale's fin. I hadn't been here at night since that first day, I had forgotten how amazing the moonlight was. I walked up to see if the springtime flowers really were the color of moonlight. I noticed someone else was here. I quietly walked up it was the girl from the first night I had come here. A light breeze ruffled the petals of the flowers a bit and the girl turned around. She had hair that was the color of moonlight she smiled at me for unknown reasons.

"Good evening" she greeted me. "My name is Iris" I smiled back.

~~~~~~~(End flashback)~~~~~~~~

"Hey Raguna!" I was pulled from my memory by Iris's voice. "I finished! Look!" I glanced at her picture trying to decide what it was-at least she had been improving. She smiled at me and I knew I had to say something. I examined it for a moment, it looked like a...a flower I realized.

"It's a flower, I know you love them. It looks very beautiful" I added looking at her. She nodded

"yes but what kind of flower?" She playfully challenged

"It's a moonflower isn't it?"

"Yea, I felt like drawing it because..." she blushed "well I was thinking about when we first met and..you remember when you grew those beautiful moonflowers for me" I lightly brushed some of her hair away from her face making her blush harder.

"They were the same color as your hair, the color of moonlight" She searched my gaze for a moment. Then she sighed and leaned against me closing her eyes.

"Raguna?"

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Thanks for being my friend, before you came I was so lonely..apart from Gelwin of course, but he only comes once in a while," She stopped leaning against me and faced me with a serious expression on her face.

"If I may ask..Do you-" I cut her off gently lifting her chin to kiss her. She kissed me back and then the kiss became longer and longer. We broke apart both gasping for a moment. "love me?" she finished breathlessly. I didn't need to answer, I kissed her again.

"With all my heart" I murmured into her hair. She laughed softly

"Don't you need to go home and get some rest?" she asked after we had been standing there together for several minutes. I sighed, and kissed her on the forehead one last time.

"I'll be back tomorrow night" Iris watched him go

"I promise" I whispered as I left I looked at the moonflowers still there preserved by the climate on Whale island even though it was autumn. I descended to the village below. As I walked home I kept the moon in sight, the moon would always be a reminder of her.


End file.
